


Win-Win or How Fruit Positively Influences Your Personal Life

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: What to do with an evening off?





	Win-Win or How Fruit Positively Influences Your Personal Life

Absent-mindedly studying the fruit basket on the desk of their hotel suite, she turned to her husband, frowning. “I‘m sure I didn‘t mess up the dates.“ Reaching behind her, she picked up a banana, holding it up while continuing. “I told her I‘d be in town on Friday.”

He had to fight the urge to smile at the way she was holding the banana like a weapon. “And she pinned down Saturday. Such stuff happens. You can always meet another time.”

She sighed, sat down. “It might be just another year or two.” She looked down at the banana in her hand, frowned as if not having an idea how it had ended up there.

Sitting down opposite of her, he waited until she looked at him before he spoke. “I‘m sure we can arrange something before that.”

She tried to smile, even though the disappointment was still apparent in her eyes. “You‘re right, of course.” Nodding as if ending an inner debate, she began to peel the banana slowly. “Now what are we going to do with our free evening?”

He hadn‘t meant to watch her peel the fruit, at least not that intently, and her words took a second to sink in. Looking up at her, her smile was natural and broad by now. “I… Well, how about we order room service? Or we could see about reservations and go out.”

“Hmmh,” she said, breaking eye contact to continue with the banana. His eyes followed her movement and something about the way she was dealing with the fruit was… “Seeing that I‘m about to have a snack, how about we stay in and have dinner at some later point?” she suggested the same moment one of her stocking-clad foot slid against his ankle, then farther up his leg. 

He took in a sharp breath, surprised and yet not. This woman, if she set her mind to it, had a naughty streak a mile wide. “Staying in sounds good. What do you suggest we do in the meantime?”

Her foot wandered even further up, and having finished peeling the banana, she raised it to her mouth, slowly closing her lips around it before biting the tip of. He covered a snort with a cough. The day must have been too long when he was feeling sympathetic with a piece of fruit.

She chewed and swallowed before she answered the question he had forgotten he had asked. “I don‘t know. I thought about taking a shower. The warm water will be relaxing.”

“I could think of other things equally relaxing.”

She pursed her lips, then laughed out, her eyes sparkled. “Only equally relaxing?”

Oh, he loved it when they engaged in verbal banter. It was a fine art, honed over decades. 

“Well, I always thought reading a book relaxes the mind and body as much as a shower does.”

“It depends on the book, I would say,” she said.

Her foot had reached his thigh, and if she didn‘t stop now, she would soon find out how much he was beginning to be interested in their conversation.

“I‘d say you’re right. Anyway, I could think of one more thing that would be far more relaxing, could precede a shower and be succeed by reading in bed.”

Her foot reached her goal, her eyes widening slightly. “Oh. And what would that be?”

He paused for a moment, his eyes fighting against falling closed as she was gently kneading his sensitive flesh with her toes. “How about you get up, come over here, and I‘ll show you?”

He was sad when she retrieved her foot and did what he‘d asked her to do, but he knew what he had in mind would be a win-win situation for the two of them. Pushing back with his chair a little, he pulled her down on his lap. 

“Have I told you lately that I love you?”

She smiled, and when she kissed him, all further thoughts were derailed for good.

End


End file.
